1. Field of the Invention
The present invention generally relates to illumination devices, and particularly to an illumination device with components thereof having flexibility in arrangement.
2. Description of Related Art
In recent years, due to excellent light quality and high luminous efficiency, light emitting diodes (LEDs) have increasingly been used to substitute for cold cathode fluorescent lamps (CCFL) as a light source of an illumination device, referring to “Solid-State Lighting: Toward Superior Illumination” by Michael S. Shur, or others on proceedings of the IEEE, Vol. 93, NO. 10 (October, 2005).
Light stability of the LEDs is affected by heat generated from the LEDs. When the temperature of the LEDs is too high, light intensity of the LEDs may gradually attenuate, shortening life of the illumination device. Thus, a thermoelectric cooler may be used to transfer heat from the LEDs to a heat dissipation device, from which the heat can be dissipated efficiently. However, in most conventional illumination devices, the LEDs are required to be arranged on a cool end of the thermoelectric cooler, and the heat dissipation device is required to be arranged on a hot end of the thermoelectric cooler, thus the LEDs and the heat dissipation device thermally contact the thermoelectric cooler. Such that the position relationships between the LEDs, the thermoelectric cooler and the heat dissipation device are difficult to be adjusted, and heat dissipation efficiency and appearance design of the illumination device are quite limited.
What is needed, therefore, is an illumination device with components thereof having flexibility in arrangement which can overcome the described limitations.